The present invention relates to compounds of the formula I
Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Fxe2x80x94G xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I) 
in which A, B, D, E, F and G have the meanings given below, their physiologically tolerated salts and pharmaceutical preparations comprising these compounds, and to their preparation and use as vitronectin receptor antagonists for the treatment and prophylaxis of diseases which are based on the interaction between vitronectin receptors and their ligands in cell-cell or cell-matrix interaction processes, for example inflammations, cancer, tumor metastasis, cardiovascular disorders such as arteriosclerosis or restenosis, retinopathies and nephropathies, and diseases which are based on an undesirable degree of bone resorption, for example osteoporosis.
Human bones are subject to a continuous, dynamic process of reconstruction involving bone resorption and bone synthesis. These processes are regulated by cell types which are specialized for these purposes. While bone synthesis is based on the deposition of bone matrix by osteoblasts, bone resorption is based on the degradation of bone matrix by osteoclasts. Most bone disorders are based on an imbalance in the equilibrium between bone formation and bone resorption. Osteoporosis is characterized by a loss of bone matrix. Activated osteoclasts are multinuclear cells which have a diameter of up to 400 xcexcm and which demolish bone matrix. Activated osteoclasts become attached to the surface of the bone matrix and secrete proteolytic enzymes and acids into the so-called sealing zone, i.e. the region between their cell membrane and the bone matrix. The acid environment and the proteases degrade the bone.
Studies have shown that the attachment of osteoclasts to bone is regulated by integrin receptors on the surface of the osteoclast cells. Integrins are a superfamily of receptors which includes, inter alia, the fibrinogen receptor xcex1IIbxcex23 on the blood platelets and the vitronectin receptor xcex1Vxcex23. The vitronectin receptor xcex1Vxcex23 is a membrane glycoprotein which is expressed on the surface of a number of cells such as endothelial cells, cells of the smooth musculature of the blood vessels, osteoclasts and tumor cells. The vitronectin receptor xcex1Vxcex23 which is expressed on the osteoclast membrane regulates the process of attachment to bone and bone resorption and consequently contributes to osteoporosis. In this connection, xcex1Vxcex23 binds to bone matrix proteins, such as osteopontin, bone sialoprotein and thrombospontin, which contain the tripeptide motif Arg-Gly-Asp (or RGD).
As vitronectin receptor antagonists, the novel compounds of the formula I inhibit bone resorption by osteoclasts. Bone disorders for which the novel compounds can be employed are, in particular, osteoporosis, hypercalcaemia, osteopenia, e.g. caused by metastases, dental disorders, hyperparathyroidism, periarticular erosions in rheumatoid arthritis, and Paget""s disease. In addition, the compounds of the formula I may be employed for the alleviation, avoidance or therapy of bone disorders which are caused by glucocorticoid, steroid or corticosteroid therapy or by a lack of sex hormone(s). All these disorders are characterized by a loss of bone, due to an imbalance between bone synthesis and bone degradation.
Horton and coworkers describe RGD peptides and an anti-vitronectin receptor antibody (23C6) which inhibit tooth breakdown by osteoclasts and the migration of osteoclasts (Horton et al.; Exp. Cell. Res. 1991, 195, 368). In J. Cell Biol. 1990, 111, 1713, Sato et al. report that echistatin, an RGD peptide from snake venom, is a potent inhibitor of bone resorption in a tissue culture and an inhibitor of the attachment of osteoclasts to the bone. Fischer et al. (Endocrinology, 1993, 132, 1411) showed that echistatin also inhibits bone resorption in vivo in the rat.
The vitronectin receptor xcex1Vxcex23 on human cells of the smooth blood vessel musculature of the aorta stimulates the migration of these cells into the neointima, thereby leading finally to arteriosclerosis and restenosis following angioplasty (Brown et al., Cardiovascular Res. 1994, 28, 1815). Brooks et al. (Cell 1994, 79, 1157) show that antibodies against xcex1Vxcex23 or xcex1Vxcex23 antagonists are able to shrink tumors by inducing the apoptosis of blood vessel cells during angiogenesis. Cheresh et al. (Science 1995, 270, 1500) describe anti-xcex1Vxcex23 antibodies or xcex1Vxcex23 antagonists which inhibit bFGF-induced angiogenesis processes in the rat eye, a property which could be therapeutically useful in the treatment of retinopathies.
Patent application WO 94/12181 describes substituted aromatic or nonaromatic ring systems, and WO 94/08577 describes substituted heterocycles, which are fibrinogen receptor antagonists and inhibitors of platelet aggregation. EP-A0 528 586 and EP-A0 528 587 disclose aminoalkyl-substituted or heterocyclyl-substituted phenylalanine derivatives, and WO 95/32710 discloses aryl derivatives, which are inhibitors of bone resorption due to osteoclasts. WO 96/00574 and WO 96/26190 describe benzodiazepines which are vitronectin receptor antagonists and integrin receptor antagonists, respectively. WO 96/00730 describes fibrinogen receptor antagonist templates, in particular benzodiazepines which are linked to a nitrogen-carrying 5-membered ring, which are vitronectin receptor antagonists. German patent applications P 19629816.4, P 19629817.2 and P 19610919.1 and also EP-A0 796 855 describe substituted aromatic ring systems or 5-membered ring heterocycles which are vitronectin receptor antagonists.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula I,
Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Fxe2x80x94G xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I) 
in which:
A is 
is a 5-membered to 10-membered monocyclic or polycyclic, aromatic or nonaromatic ring system which can contain from 1 to 4 heteroatoms from the group N, O and S and can optionally be substituted, once or more than once, by R12 , R13R14 and R15;
B is a direct linkage, (C1-C8)-alkanediyl, (C5-C10)-arylene, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylene, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94, which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C8)-alkyl, for example -methyl-phenyl-methyl-, -ethyl-NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 etc.;
D is a direct linkage, (C1-C8)-alkanediyl, (C5-C10)-arylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94,xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94,xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94,xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C8)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94 or (C5-C6)-aryl, for example methyl-phenyl-CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, ethyl-O- etc., with it not being possible for D to be xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94 when B is a direct linkage;
E a) is a template which is selected from the series of fibrinogen receptor antagonists and which is taken from the following patent applications, patent documents or literature references:
Adir et Compagnie
FR 928004, Jun. 30, 1992, Fauchere, J. L., et al..
EP 0578535, Jun. 29, 1993, Fauchere, J. L., et al..
CA 212850, Jan. 24, 1995, Godfroid, J. J., et al..
Asahi Breweries, Ltd.
JP 05239030, Sep. 17, 1993.
Asahi Glass
WO 90/02751, Ohba, M. et al., Sep. 8, 1989.
WO 90/115950, Mar. 22, 1990, Ohba, M., et al..
EP 0406428,1/9/91.
WO 92/09627, Isoai, A. et al., Nov. 29,1991.
Chiron
WO 93/07169, (Der 93-134382/16), Mar. 15,1993, Devlin, J. J., et al..
Ciba Geigy
EP 0452210, (Der 91-305246/42) Apr. 5, 1990.
EP 0452257, Mar. 26,1991, Allen, M. C., et al..
COR Therapeutics
WO 90115620, Jun. 15, 1990.
EP 0477295, Apr. 1, 1992: Scarborough, R. M., et al..
WO 92108472, May 29, 1992, Scarborough, R. M., et al..
WO 93/223356, Apr. 27, 1993, Swift, R. L., et al..
EP 0557442, Sep. 1, 1993, Scarborough, R. M., et al..
Scarborough, R. M.; Rose, J. W.; Hsu, M. A.; Phillips, D. R.; Fried, V. A; Campbell, A. M.; Nunnizzi, L.; Charo, I. F., Barbourin, A GPIIb-IIIa-Specific Integrin Antagonist from the Venom of Sistrurus M. Barbouri, J. Biol. Chem, 266,9359,1991.
Daiichi Pharm Co Ltd.
JP 05078344-A, (Der 93-140339117), Mar. 30, 1993.
DuPont Merck
WO 93/07170, Apr. 15, 1993.
WO 94/11398, May 26, 1994, Wells, G. J., et al..
IL 109237, Jul. 31, 1994.
WO 94/22909, (Der 94-333113/41) Oct. 13, 1994: DeGrado W. F., et al..
WO 94/22910, (Der 94-333114/41) Oct. 13,1994: DeGrado W. F., et al..
WO 94122494, (Der 94-332838/41) Oct. 13, 1994: DeGrado W. F., et al..
EP 625164, Nov. 23, 1994: Degrado, W. F., et al..
WO 95/14682, Jun. 1, 1995, Wityak, J., et al..
WO 95114683, Jun. 1, 1995, Wityak, J., et al..
WO 95/18111, Jul. 6, 1995, DeGrado, W. F., et al..
WO 95/23811, Sep. 8, 1995, DeGrado, W. F., et al..
Mousa, S. A; Bozarth, J. M.; Forsythe, M. S.; Jackson, S. M., Leamy, A;
Diemer, M. M.; Kapil, R. P.; Knabb, R. M.; Mayo, M. C.; Pierce, S. K; al., e., Antiplatelet and Antithrombotic Efficacy of DMP 728, a Novel Platelet GPIIb/IIIa Receptor Antagonist, Circulation, 89, 3, 1994.
Jackson, S.; DeGrado, W.; Dwivedi, A.; Parthasarathy, A; Higley, A.; Krywko, J.; Rockwell, A; Markwalder, J.; Wells, G.; Wexler, R.; Mousa, S.; Harlow, R., Template-Constrained Cyclic Peptides: Design of High-Affinity Ligands for GPIIb/IIIa, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 116,3220,1994.
E. Merck
EP 0608759, Jan. 19, 1994, Gante, J., et al..
EP 0623615, Apr. 19, 1994, Raddatz, P., et al..
EP 0645376, Sep. 15, 1994, Gante, J., et al..
EP 0668278, Feb. 14, 1995, Juraszyk, H., et al..
EP 0697408, Aug. 10, 1995, Juraszyk, H., et al..
DE 4310643, (Der 94-311172/39), Oct. 6, 1994, Jonczyk, A., et al..
WO 9404093, Oct. 27, 1994, Jonczyk, A., et al..
EP 0632053, Jan. 4, 1995, Jonczyk, A., et al..
EP 576898, Jan. 5, 1994, Jonczyk, A., et al..
EP 0608759 A, Aug. 3, 1994, Gaute, J. P., et al..
HU 9400249, May 30, 1994, Gante, J., et al..
Ellem Ind Farma Spa
GB 2207922, Aug. 3,1988.
Farmitalia Carlo Erba SRL
EP 611765 (Der 94-265375/33), Aug. 24, 1994, Cozzi, P., et al..
Fuji Photo Film
JP 04208296-A (Der. 92-303598/38), Nov. 30, 1990.
JP 0421331 1-A (Der. 92-305482/38), Nov. 27, 1990.
JP 04217693-A (Der. 92-312284/38), Oct. 23, 1990.
JP 04221394-A (Der. 92-313678/38), Oct. 26, 1990.
JP 04221395-A (Der. 92-313679/38), Oct. 26, 1990.
JP 04221396-A (Der. 92-313680/38), Oct. 26, 1990.
JP 04221397-A (Der. 92-313681/38), Dec. 20, 1990.
EP 0482649 A2, Apr. 29, 1992, Kojima, M., et al..
EP 0488258A2, Jun. 3, 1992, Komazawa, H., et al..
EP 0503301-A2, Feb. 14, 1991, Kitaguchi, H., et al..
JP 05222092, May 21, 1993, Nishikawa, N., et al..
JP 06239885, (Der 94-313705/39), Aug. 30, 1993, Nishikawa, N., et al..
WO 9324448, (Der 93-405663/50), Dec. 9, 1993, Nishikawa, N., et al..
JP 06228189, (Der 94-299801137), Aug. 16, 1994.
EP 0619118, (Der 94-311647/39), Oct. 12, 1994, Nishikawa, N., et al..
Fujisawa
EP 0513675, May 8,1992, N.Umekita, et al..
WO 9409030-A1, Apr. 28, 1994, Takasugi, H., et al..
EP 0513675, (Der 92-383589/47).
WO 9500502, Jan. 5,1995, Oku, T., et al..
WO 95/08536, Mar. 30, 1995, Ohkubo, M., et al.
FR 144633: Thromb Haem. 69, 706, 1993.
Cox, D.; Aoki, T.; Seki, J.; Motoyama, Y.; Yoshida, K, Pentamidine: A Specific Nonpeptide GPIIb/IIIa Antagonist, Thromb. Haem., 69, 707,1993.
Genentech
WO 90/15072 (Der91007159).
WO 91101331 (Der 91058116), Jul. 5, 1990, P. L. Barker, et al..
WO 91/04247, Sep. 24,1990, T. R. Webb.
WO 91/11458 (Der 91252610), Jan. 28, 1991, P.L. Barker, et al..
WO 92/07870, Oct. 24, 1991 J. P. Bumier, et al..
WO 92117492, Oct. 15, 1992, Bumier, J. P., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,679, Oct. 5, 1993, Blackburn, B. K, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,836, Apr. 4, 1995, Blackburn, B. K., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,449 Oct. 15, 1996, Blackburn, B. K., et al..
CA 2106314, Oct. 6, 1992, Bumier, J. P., et al..
WO 93/08174, Oct. 15, 1991, B. K. Blackburn, et al..
CA 2106314, Oct. 6, 1992, Burnier, J. P., et al..
EP 0555328, Aug. 18, 1993, J. P. Bumier, et al..
WO 95/04057, Feb. 9, 1995, Blackburn, B. K., et al..
Scarborough, R. M., Naughton, M. A., Teng, W., Rose, J. W., Phillips, D. R., Nannizzi, L., Arfsten, A., Campbell, A. M., and Charo, I. F., J. Biol. Chem. 268, 1066, 1993.
Dennis, M. S.; Henzel, W. J.; Pitti, R. M.; T., L. M.; Napier, M. A.; Deisher, T. A.; Bunting, S.; Lazarus, R., Platelet Glycoprotein IIb-IIIa Protein Antagonists from Snake Venoms: Evidence for a Family of Platelet-Aggregation Inhibitors, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87, 2471, 1989.
Barker, P. L.; Bullens, S.; Bunting, S., Burdick, D. J.; Chan, K. S.; Deisher, T.; Eigenbrot, C.; Gadek, T. R.; Gantzos, R.; Lipari, M. T.; Muir, C. D.; Napier, M. A.; Pitti, R. M.; Padua, A.; Quan, C.; Stanley, M.; Struble, M.; Tom, J. Y. K; Burnier, J., P., Cyclic RGD Peptide Analogues as Antiplatelet Antithrombotics, J. Med. Chem., 35, 2040, 1992.
McDowell,. R. S.; Gadek, T. R., Structural Studies of Potent Constrained RGD Peptides, J. Amer. Chem Soc., 114, 9245, 1992.
Glaxo
EP 0537980, Oct. 13, 1992, B. Porter, et al..
EP 0542363, Nov. 10, 1992, Porter, B., et al..
WO 93/10091, May 27, 1993, Porter, B., et al..
WO 93/14077, Jul. 22, 1993, Porter, B., et al..
WO 93/22303, Jan. 11, 1993,Middlemiss, D., et al..
WO 93/14077, Jan. 15, 1993, B. Porter, et al..
EP 0609282 A1, Aug. 10, 1994, Porter, B., et al..
EP 0612313, Aug. 31, 1994, Porter, B., et al..
EP 903911769, Apr. 20, 1994, Middlemiss, D., et al..
EP 0637304 A1, Feb. 8, 1995, Middlemiss, D., et al..
Hann, M. M.; Carter, B.; Kitchin, J.; Ward, P.; Pipe, A.; Broomhead, J.; Horuby, E.; Forster, M.; Perry, C., An Investigation of the Bioactive Conformation of ARG-GLY-ASP Containing Cyclic Peptides and Snake Venom Peptides which Inhibit Human Platelet Aggregation, In Molecular Recognition: Chemical and Biochemical Problems II, S. M. Roberts, Ed., The Royal Society of Chemistry, Cambridge, 1992.
Ross, B. C. Nonpeptide Fibrinogen Receptor Antagonists, (SAR leading to the discovery of GR 144053), In Seventh RSC-SCI Medicinal Chemistry Symposium, The Royal Society of Chemistry Fine Chemicals and Medicinals Group and SCI Fine Chemicals Group, Churchill College, Cambridge, 1993, L20.
Pike, N. B.; Foster, M. R.; Homby, E. J.; Lumley, P., Effect of the Fibrinogen Receptor Antagonist GR144053 Upon Platelet Aggregation Ex Vivo Following Intravenous and Oral Administration to the Marmoset and Cynomologous Monkey, Thromb. Haem., 69, 1071, 1993.
Hoffmann-La Roche
AU 9344935, (Der 94-118783/15), Mar. 10, 1994.
EP 0592791, Apr. 20, 1994, Bannwarth. W., et al..
Kogyo Gijutsuin
JP 06179696, Jun. 28, 1994, Maruyama, S., et al..
Kyowa Hakko Kogyo KK
JP 05078244-A, Mar. 30, 1993.
Laboratoire Chauvin
WO 9401456, Jan. 20, 1994, Regnouf, D. V. J., et al..
La Jolla Cancer Res. Fndn
WO 9500544, Jan. 5, 1994, Pierschbacher, M. D., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 079441, Jan. 5, 1994, Pierschbacher, M. D., et al..
Lilly/COR
EP 0635492, Jan. 25, 1995, Fisher, M. J., Happ, A. M., Jakubowski, J. A. Kinnick,
M. D., Kline, A. D., Morin, Jr., J. M., Sall, M. A., Vasileff, R. T..
EP 0655439, Nov. 9, 1994, Denney, M. L., et al.
Medical University of South Carolina
EP 587770, Mar. 23, 1994, Halushka, P. V., Spicer, K. M..
Merck
EP 0368486 (Der 90-149427/20), Nov. 10, 1988.
EP 0382451 (Der 90248531).
EP 0382538 (Der 90248420).
EP 0410537, Jul. 23, 1990, R. F. Nutt, et al..
EP 0410539, Jul. 25,1990, R. F. Nutt, et al..
EP 0410540, Jul.25, 1990, R. F. Nutt, et al..
EP 0410541, Jul. 25, 1990, R. F. Nutt, et al..
EP 0410767, Jul. 26, 1990, R. F. Nutt, et al..
EP 0411833, Jul. 26, 1990, R. F. Nutt, et al..
EP 0422937, Oct. 11, 1990, R. F. Nutt, et al..
EP 0422938, Oct. 11, 1990, R. F. Nutt, et al..
EP 0487238, Oct. 13, 1991, T. M. Connolly, et al..
EP 0437367 (Der 91209968), M. Sato, et al..
WO 9409029, Apr. 28, 1994, Nutt, R. F. and Veber, D. F..
EP 618225, (Der 94-304404/38) Oct. 5, 1994.
EP 0479481, Sep. 25, 1991, M. E. Duggan, et al..
EP 0478362, Sep. 27, 1991 M. E. Duggan, et al..
EP 0512831, May 7, 1992, Duggan, M. E., et al..
EP 0540334, Oct. 29, 1992, G. D. Hartman, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,420-A, Nov. 23, 1993.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,158, Dec. 21, 1993, Hartmann G. D., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,585, Jan. 25, 1994, IhIe, N., et al..
GB 945317 A, Mar. 17, 1994 (Priority US 34042A, Mar. 22, 1993).
GB 2271567 A, Apr. 20, 1994, Hartman, G. D., et al..
WO 9408962, Apr. 28, 1994, Hartmann, G. D., et al..
WO 9409029, (Der 94-151241/18) Apr. 28, 1994, Hartman, G. D., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,034, Jun. 14, 1994, Duggan, M. E., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,596, Aug. 2, 1994, Hartman, G. D., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,900, Jul. 12, 1994, Klein, S. I., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,726, Jul. 26, 1994, Klein, S. I., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,578, Sep. 19, 1995, Claremon, D. A., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,243, Oct. 3, 1995, Duggan, M. E., et al..
WO 9418981, (Der 94-293975/36) Sep. 1, 1994, Claremon, D. A., et al..
GB 2276384, (Der 94-287743136) Sep. 28, 1994, Claremon, D. A., Liverton, N..
WO 9422825, Oct. 13, 1994, Claremon, D. A., Liverton, N. J..
WO 9504531, Feb. 16, 1995, Hartman, G. D., et al..
WO 95/17397, Jun. 29, 1995, Hartmann, G. D., et al..
Nutt, R. F.; Brady, S. F.; Colton, C. D.; Sisko, J. T.; Ciccarone, T. M.; Levy, M. R.; Duggan, M. E.; lmagire, I. S.; Gould, R. J.; Anderson, P. S.; Veber, D. F., Development of Novel, Highly Selective Fibrinogen Receptor Antagonists as Potentially Useful Antithrombotic Agents, In Peptides, Chemistry and Biology, Proc. 12th Amer. Peptide Symp., J. A. Smith and J. E. Rivier, Ed., ESCOM, Leiden, 1992; 914.
Hartman, G. D.; Egbertson, M. S.; Halszenko, W.; Laswell, W. L.; Duggan, M. E.; Smith, R. L.; Naylor, .k M.; Manno, P. D.; Lynch, R. J.; Zhang, G.; Chang, C. T. C.; Gould, R. J., Non-peptide Fibrinogen Receptor Antagonists. 1. Discovery and Design of Exosite Inhibitors, J. Med. Chem., 35, 4640, 1992.
Gould, R. J.; Barrett, S.; Ellis, J. D.; Holahan, M. A.; Stranieri, M. T.; Theoharides, A. D.; Lynch, J. J.; Friedman, P. A.; Duggan, M. E.; Ihie, N. C.; Anderson, P. S.; Hartman, G. D., Characterization of L-703,014, A Novel Fibrinogen Receptor Antagonist, Following Oral Administration to Dogs, Thromb. Haem., 69, 539, 1993.
Merrell Dow
WO 93/24520, May 14, 1993, Harbeson, S. L., et al..
WO 9324520, Dec. 9, 1993, Harbeson, Bitonti, J., A..
WO 9429349, Dec. 22, 1994, Harbeson, Bitonti,J., A..
Nippon Steel Corp
WO 9405696, Mar. 17,1993, Sato, Y., et al..
EP 628571, Dec. 14, 1994, Sato, Y., et al..
WO 9501371, Jan. 12, 1995, Sato, Y., et al..
ONO Pharmaceuticals
JP 05286922 (Der 93-383035/48)
Roche
EP 038,362, Feb. 19, 1990, M. Muller, et al..
EP 0372486, Jun. 13, 1990, Allig, L., et al..
EP 0381033, Jul. 8, 1990, Allig, L., et al..
EP 0384362, Aug. 29, 1990, Allig, L., et al..
EP 0445796, Sep. 11, 1991, Allig, L., et al..
EP 0505868, Sep. 30, 1992, Allig, L., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,982-A, (Der 94-006713/01) Dec. 28, 1993.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,024, Jul. 4, 1995, Allig, L., et al..
EP 0468231, Jul. 2, 1991, Ackermann, J., et al..
EP 0656348, Nov. 26, 1994, Allig, L., et al..
Allig, L.; Edenhofer, A; Hadvary, P.; Hurzeler, M.; Knopp, D.; Muller, M.; Steiner, B.; Trzeciak, A.; Weller, T., Low Molecular Weight, Non-peptide Fibrinogen Receptor Antagonists, J. Med. Chem. , 35, 4393, 1992.
Rhone-Poulenc Rorer
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,562, Sep. 29, 1989, S. I. Klein, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,814, (Der 91-353169/48) Apr. 5, 1990.
WO 9104746, Sept. 25, 1990, S. I. Klein, et al..
WO 91/05562, Oct. 10, 1989, S. I. Klein, et al..
WO 91/07976, (Der 91-192965) Nov. 28, 1990, S. I. Klein, et al..
WO 91/04746, S. I. Klein, et al..
WO 92/18117, Apr. 11, 1991, S. I. Klein, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,069, (Der 92 064426/08) Apr. 2, 1992.
WO 92/17196, Mar. 30, 1992, S. I. Klein, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,900, (Der 94-221950/27) Jul. 12, 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,726, (Der 94-241043/29) Jul. 26, 1994.
WO 93/11759, Dec. 7, 1992, S. I. Klein, et al..
EP 0577775, Jan. 12, 1994, Klein, S. I., et al..
WO 95/10295, Apr. 20, 1995, Klein, S. I., et al..
CA 2107088, Sep. 29, 1992, Klein, S. I., et al..
Sandoz
EP 0560730, Mar. 8, 1993, G. Kottirisch and R. Mettemich.
G. Kottirisch, et al.. Biorg. Med. Chem. Lett 3, 1675-1680, 1993.
Schering AG
EP 530937, March 10, 1993, Noeski-Jungblut, C., et al..
Searle / Monsanto
EP 0319506, (Der 89-3195506) Dec. 2, 1988, S. P. Adams, et al..
EP 0462,960, Jun. 19. 1991, Tjoeng, F. S., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,508, S. P. Adams, et al..
EP 0502536, (Der 92-301855) Mar. 3, 1991, R. B. Garland, et al..
EP 0319506, Dec. 2, 1988, S. P. Adams, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,463, Aug. 18, 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,808, Apr. 23, 1990.
EP 0454651 A2, Oct 30, 1991, Tjoeng, F. S., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,313, Jul. 20, 1988.
WO 93/12074, Nov. 19, 1991, N. Abood, et al..
WO 93/12103, Dec. 11, 1991, P. R. Bovy, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,396, Feb. 25, 1992, Tjoeng, F. S., et al..
WO 92/15607, Mar. 5, 1992, Garland, R. B., et al..
WO 93107867, Apr. 29, 1993, P. R. Bovy, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 8,886,86, May 22, 1992, Bovy, P. R., et al..
CA 2099994, Sep. 7, 1992, Garland, R. B., et al..
EP 0513810, May 15, 1992, Garland, R. B., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,573, Oct. 19, 1993, Bovy, P. R., et al..
EP 0539343, Oct. 14, 1992, P. R. Bovy, et al..
WO 93/12074, Nov. 27, 1992, N. A. Abood, et. al..
WO 93/12103, Dec. 11, 1992, P. R. Bovy, et al..
EP 0539343, Apr. 28, 1993, Bovy, P. R., et al..
EP 0542708, May 19, 1993, Bovy. P. R., et al..
WO 94/00424, Jan. 6, 1994, Abood, N. A., et al..
WO 93/16038, Aug. 16, 1993, Miyano. M., et al..
WO 93US7975, Aug. 17, 1993, Zablocki, J. A, Tjoeng, F. S..
WO 93/18058, Sep. 16, 1993, Bovy, P. R., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,573, Oct. 19, 1993, Bovy, P. R., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,162, Dec. 21, 1993, Tjoeng, F. S., et al..
EP 0574545, Dec. 22, 1993, Garland, R. B., et al..
WO 9401396, Jan. 20, 1994, Tjoeng, F. S., et al..
WO 9405694, (Der 94-101119/12) Mar. 17, 1994, Zablocki, et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,902, May 24, 1994, Adams, S. P., et al..
WO 9418162, Aug. 18, 1994, Adams, S. P., et al..
WO 9419341, Sep. 1, 1994, Tjoeng, F. S., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,837, (Der 94-285503/35), Sep. 6, 1994, Zablocki, J. A., et al..
EP 614360, Sep. 14, 1994, Bovy, P. R., et al..
WO 9420457, (Der 94-302907/37), Sep. 15, 1994, Tjoeng, F. S., et al..
WO 9421602, (Der 94-316876/39), Sep. 29, 1994, Tjoeng, F. S., et al..
WO 9422820, Oct. 13, 1994, Abood, N. A., et al..
EP 630366, Dec. 28, 1994, Bovy, P. R., et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,727, Jan. 3, 1995, Bovy, P. R., et al..
WO 95/06038, Mar. 2, 1995, Bovy P. R., et al..
WO 93108164, Apr. 29, 1993, Bovy, P. R., et al..
K. F. Fok, et al.., Int. J. Peptide Prot. Res., 38, 124-130, 1991, SAR of RGDY analogs.
J. A. Zablocki, et al.. J. Med. Chem. 35, 4914-4917, 1992, SAR summary of guanidinoalkanoyl-Asp-Phe analogs.
Tjoeng, F. S.; Fok, K. F.; Zupec, M. E.; Garland, R. B.; Miyano, M.; Panzer-Knodle, S.; King, L. W.; Taite, B. B.; Nicholson, N. S.; Feigen, L. P.; Adams, S. P., Peptide Mimetics of the RGD Sequence, In Peptides, Chem. and Biol. Proc. 12th Amer. Peptide Symp., J. A Smith and J. E. Rivier, Ed., ESCOM, Leiden, 1992; 752.
Nicholson, N.; Taite, B.; Panzer-Knodle, S.; Salyers, A.; Haas, N.; Szalony, J.; Zablocki, J.; Feigen, L; Glenn, K; Keller, B.; Broschat, K; Herin, M.; Jacqmin, P.; lesne, M., An Orally Active Glycoprotein IIb/IIIa Antagonist-SC-54684, Thromb. Haem, 69, 975, 1993.
Smithkline Beecham Corporation
WO 91/07429, May 30, 1991, Ali, F., et al..
WO 92/07568, May 14, 1992, Callahan, J. F., et al..
WO 92/13552, Aug. 20, 1992, Ali, F., et al..
WO 93/00095, Jan. 7,1993, Bondinell, W. E., et al..
WO 93/09133, May 13,1993, Callahan, J. F., et al..
WO 94/12478, Jun. 9, 1994, Keenan, R. M. C., et al..
WO 94/14775, Jul. 7,1994, Bondinell, W. E., et al..
WO 94/22440, Oct. 13, 1994, Callahan, J. F., et al..
WO 94/14776, Jul. 7, 1994, Bondinell, W. E., et al..
WO 94/15913, Jul. 21, 1994, Samanen, J..
WO 94/29273, Dec. 22,1994, Samanen, J..
WO 95/18619, Jul. 13, 1995, Bondinell, W. E., et al..
WO 96/06087, Feb. 29, 1996, Kwon, C., et al..
WO 96/00730, Jan. 11, 1996, Ali, F., et al..
Sumitomo Pharm. Co. Ltd
WO 9501336, Jun. 6, 1994, Ikeda, Y., et al..
Sumitomo Seiyaku KK
JP 06025290, (Der 94-077374/10), Feb. 1, 1994.
Taisho Pharm. (Teijin, Ltd)
JP 05230009, (Der93-317431/40), Feb. 24, 1992.
JP 9235479, Feb. 24, 1992.
WO 94/17804, Aug. 18, 1994, Mizushima, Y..
EP 0634171, Jan. 18, 1995, Nizushima, M..
Takeda
EP 0529858, Apr. 3, 1993, H. Sugihara, et al..
EP 0606881, Jul. 20, 1994.
EP 0614664, Sep. 14, 1994, Miyake, A., et al..
Tanabe
WO 89/07609, T. J. Lobl, et al..
WO 92/00995, Jul. 9, 1991, T. J. Lobl, et al..
WO 93/08823, Nov. 6, 1991, T. C. McKenzie.
CA 2087021, Jan. 10, 1991, LobI, T. J., et al..
WO 92108464, Nov. 15, 1991, T. C. McKenzie, et al..
Telios / La Jolla Cancer Research
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,079, Nov. 22, 1983, E. Ruoslahti, and M. Pierschbacher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,517, Jun. 17, 1985, E. Ruoslahti, and M. Pierschbacher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,525, Jun. 17, 1985, E. Ruoslahti, and M. Pierschbacher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,237, (Der 90-154405/20) May 24, 1985.
WO 91/15515, (Der 91-325173144) Apr. 6, 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,380, 1991, E. Ruoslahti, and M. Pierschbacher.
WO 95/00544 Jan. 5, 1995, Craig, W. S., et. al..
Cheng, S.; Craig, W. S.; Mullen, D.; Tschopp, J. F.; Dixon, D.; Pierschbacher, M. F., Design and Synthesis of Novel Cyclic RGD-Containing Peptides as highly Potent and Selective Integrin xcex1IIbxcex23 Antagonists, J Medicin. Chem. 37, 1, 1994.
Collen, D.; Lu, H. R.; Stassen, J.-M.; Vreys, I.; Yasuda, T.; Bunting, S.; Gold, H. K, Antithrombotic Effects and Bleeding Time Prolongation with Synthetic Platelet GPIIb/IIIa Inhibitors in Animal Models of Platelet-Mediated Thrombosis, Thrombosis and Haemostasis, 71, 95, 1994.
Temple U.
WO 9409036, (Der 94-151248/18), Apr. 28, 1994.
Terumo KK
JP 6279389, Oct. 4, 1994, Obama, H., et al..
Karl Thomae / Boehringer Ingelheim
EP 0483667, May 6, 1992, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 0496378, Jan. 22, 1992, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 0503548, Sep. 16, 1992, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
AU A-86926/91, May 7, 1992, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 0528369, Feb. 24, 1993, Austel, V., et al..
EP 0537696, Apr. 21, 1993, Linz, G., et al..
DE 4124942, Jan. 28, 1993, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
DE 4129603, Mar. 11, 1993, Pieper, H., et al..
EP 0547517 Al, (Der 93-198544) Jun. 23, 1993, Soyka, R., et al..
EP 0567966, Nov. 3, 1993, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 0567967, Nov. 3, 1993, Weisenberger, J., et al..
EP 0567968, Nov. 3, 1993, Linz, G., et al..
EP 0574808, Jun. 11, 1993, Pieper, H., et al..
Der 93-406657151, Austel, V., et al..
EP 587134, (Der 94-085077/11) Mar. 16, 1994, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 589874, Apr. 6, 1994, Grell, W., et al..
(P534005), DE 4234295, Apr. 14, 1994, Pieper, H., et al..
EP 0592949, Apr. 20, 1994, Pieper, H. D., et al..
EP 0596326, May 11, 1994, Maier, R., et al..
DE 4241632, Jun. 15, 1994, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 0525629, Jul. 22, 1992, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 0531883, Sep. 3, 1992, Austel, V., et al..
EP 0604800 A, Jul. 6, 1994, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
DE 4302051, (Der 94-235999/29) Jul. 28, 1994.
EP 0608858 A, Aug. 3, 1994, Linz, G. D., et al..
DE 4304650, (Der 94-256165/32), Aug. 18, 1994, Austel, V., et al..
EP 611660, Aug. 24, 1994, Austel, V., et al..
EP 0612741, Feb. 21, 1994, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
DE 4305388, (Der 94-264904133), Aug. 25, 1994, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 612741, (Der 94-265886133), Aug. 31, 1994, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
EP 0639575 A, Feb. 22, 1995, Linz, G., et al..
DE 4324580, Jan. 26, 1995, Linz, G., et al..
EP 0638553, Feb. 15, 1995, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
WO 95/24405, Sep. 14, 1995, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
WO 96/02514, Feb. 1, 1996, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
WO 96102504, Feb. 1, 1996, Himmelsbach F., et al..
DE 4427838, Feb. 8, 1996, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
WO 96105194, Feb. 22, 1996, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
DE 4431868, Mar. 14, 1996, Pieper, H., et al..
DE 4429079, Feb. 22, 1996, Himmelsbach, F., et al..
F. Himmelsbach, V. Austel, G. Kruger, H. Pieper, H. Weisenberger, T. H. Muller, and W. G. Eisert, in XIIth Int. Symp. on Med. Chem. Basel, Book of Abstracts, 47, 1992.
V. Austel, W. Eisert, F. Himmelsbach, G. Kruger, G. Linz, T. Muller, H. Pieper, and J. Weisenberger, Nati. Mtg. Amer. Chem. Soc. Book of Abstracts, Denver, Div. Med. Chem., 1993.
Muller, T. H.; Schurer, H.; Waldmann, L.; Bauer, E.; Himmelsbach, F.; Binder, K, Orally Activity of BIBU 104, a Prodrug of the Non-peptide Fibrinogen Receptor Antagonist BIBU 52, in Mice and Monkeys, Thromb. Haem., 69, 975, 1993.
Univ. California
WO 94/14848, Jul. 7, 1994, Zanetti, M.
Univ. New York
WO 94/00144, Jun. 29, 1993, Ojima, I., et al..
Yeda Res. and Dev. Co.
WO 93109795, (Der 93-182236/22), Lido, O., et al..
Zeneca
WO 9422834, Oct. 13, 1994, Wayne, M. G., et al..
WO 9422835, Oct. 13, 1994, Wayne, M. G., et al..
EP 632016, Jan. 4, 1995, Brewster, A G.., et al..
EP 632019, Jan. 4, 1995, Brown, G., Shute, R. E..
EP 632020, Jan. 4, 1995, Brown, G., Shute, R. E..
WO 95/00472, Jan. 5, 1995, Brewster, A G., et al..
or
b) is a template which is defined analogously to the templates from the series of fibrinogen receptor antagonists and which is taken from the following patent applications:
Smithkline Beecham Corp.
WO 96/00574, Jan. 11, 1996, Cousins, R. D., et al..
Fujisawa Pharmaceutical Co.
WO 95/29907, Nov. 9, 1995, Kawai, Y., et al..
Eli Lilly
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,058, Jan. 30, 1996, Palkowitz, A. D., et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,798, Jan. 16, 1996, Bryant, H. U., et al.;
or also is one of those templates which can be derived structurally from the templates which are described in the above patent applications, patent documents and publications;
F is defined like D;
G is 
R2 and R3 are, independently of each other, H, (C1-C10)-alkyl, which is optionally substituted, once or more than once, by fluorine, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl)-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, R8OC(O)R9, R8R8NC(O)R9 or R8C(O)R9;
R4, R5, R6 and R7 are, independently of each other, H, fluorine, OH, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C14)cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, or R8OR9, R8SR9, R8CO2R9, R8OC(O)R9, R8-(C5-C14)-aryl-R9, R8N(R2)R9, R8R8NR9, R8N(R2)C(O)OR9, R8S(O)nN(R2)R9, R8OC(O)N(R2)R9, R8C(O)N(R2)R9, R8N(R2)C(O)N(R2)R9, R8N(R2)S(O)nN(R2)R9, R8S(O)nR9, R8SC(O)N(R2)R9, R8C(O)R9, R8N(R2)C(O)R9 or R8N(R2)S(O)nR9;
R8 is H, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, where the alkyl radicals can be substituted, once or more than once, by fluorine;
R9 is a direct linkage or (C1-C8)-alkanediyl;
R10 is C(O)R11, C(S)R11, S(O)nR11, P(O)(R11)n or a four-membered to eight-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocycle which contains 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms from the group N, O and S, such as tetrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl or thiadiazolyl;
R11 is OH, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryloxy (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, NH2, mono- or di-((C1-C8)-alkyl)-amino, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkylamino, (C1-C8)-dialkylaminocarbonylmethyloxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-dialkylaminocarbonylmethyloxy or (C5-C14)-arylamino or the radical of an L-amino acid or D-amino acid;
R12, R13, R14 and R15 are, independently of each other, H, (C1-C10)-alkyl which is optionally substituted, once or more than once, by fluorine, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, H2N, R8ONR9, R8OR9, R8OC(O)R9, R8R8NR9, R8-(C5-C14)-aryl-aryl -R9, HO-(C1-C8)-alkyl-N(R2)R9, R8N(R2)C(O)R9, R8C(O)N(R2)R9, R8C(O)R9, R2R3N-C(xe2x95x90NR2)-NR2, R2R3N-C(xe2x95x90NR2), xe2x95x90O, or xe2x95x90S;
where two adjacent substituents from R12 to R15 can also together be xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OC(CH3)2Oxe2x80x94;
Y is NR2, O or S;
n is 1 or 2;
p and q are, independently of each other, 0 or 1;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all proportions, and their physiologically tolerated salts,
with compounds being excepted in which E
a) is a 6-membered aromatic ring system which can contain up to 4 N atoms and which can be substituted by from 1 to 4 identical or different arbitrary substituents, or
b) is 4-methyl-3-oxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1-H-1,4-benzodiazepine.
A template from the series of fibrinogen receptor antagonists is understood to mean the central part of the molecular structure (of a fibrinogen receptor antagonist) to which, in the case of the fibrinogen receptor antagonists, a basic group and an acidic group are linked by way of spacers, with the basic and/or acidic group being present in protected form (prodrug) where appropriate.
In the fibrinogen receptor antagonists, the basic group is generally an N-containing group, such as amidine or guanidine, while the acidic group is generally a carboxyl function, with it being possible for the basic group and the acidic group to be present in each case in protected form.
A fibrinogen receptor antagonist is an active compound which inhibits the binding of fibrinogen to the blood platelet receptor GPIIbIIIa.
A fibrinogen receptor antagonist comprises a central part (template) to which a basic group and an acidic group are linked by way of spacers, with the basic group and/or acidic group being present in protected form (prodrug), where appropriate.
Alkyl radicals may be straight-chain or branched. This also applies if they carry substituents or appear as the substituents of other radicals, for example in alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl or aralkyl radicals. Examples of suitable (C1-C10)-alkyl radicals are: methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, decyl, isopropyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, isohexyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2,3,5-trimethylhexyl, secbutyl and tert-pentyl.
Preferred alkyl radicals are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tertbutyl.
Alkenyl and alkynyl radicals may also be straight-chain or branched. Examples of alkenyl radicals are vinyl, 1-propenyl, allyl, butenyl and 3-methyl-2-butenyl, while examples of alkynyl radicals are ethynyl, 1-propynyl or propargyl.
Cycloalkyl radicals may be monocyclic or polycyclic, e.g. bicyclic or tricyclic. Examples of monocyclic cycloalkyl radicals are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclododecyl which, however, can also be substituted by, for example, (C1-C4)-alkyl. 4-Methylcyclohexyl and 2,3-dimethylcyclopentyl may be mentioned as examples of substituted cycloalkyl radicals.
Cyclodecane and cyclododecane are examples of parent substances of the monocyclic (C10-C14)-cloalkyl radicals in R4, R5, R6 and R7.
Bicyclic and tricyclic cycloalkyl radicals may be unsubstituted or substituted, in any suitable position, by one or more oxo groups and/or one or more identical or different (C1-C4)-alkyl groups, e.g. methyl groups or isopropyl groups, preferably methyl groups. The free bond of the bicyclic or tricyclic radical can be located in any position in the molecule; the radical can consequently be bonded via a bridgehead atom or via an atom in a bridge. The free bond can also be located in any stereochemical position, for example in an exo position or an endo position.
An example of a bicyclic ring system is decalin (decahydronaphthalene), while an example of a system substituted by an oxo group is 2-decanone.
Examples of parent substances of bicyclic ring systems are norbomane (=bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane), bicyclo[2.2.2]octane and bicyclo[3.2.1]octane. An example of a system which is substituted by an oxo group is camphor (=1,7,7-trimethyl-2-oxobicyclo[2.2. 1 ]heptane).
Examples of parent substances of tricyclic systems are twistane (=tricyclo[4.4.0.03,8]decane, adamantane (=tricyclo[3.3.1.13,7]decane), noradamantane (=tricyclo[3.3.1.03,7]-nonane), tricyclo[2.2.1.02,6]heptane, tricyclo[5. 3.2. 04,9]dodecane, tricyclo[5.4.0.02,9]undecane or tricyclo[5.5.1.03,11]tridecane.
Examples of parent substances of tricyclic (C10-C14)-cloalkyl radicals in R4, R5, R6 and R7 are twistane (=tricyclo[4.4.0.0.3,8]decane, adamantane (=tricyclo[3.3.1.1.3,7]nonane), tricyclo[5.3.2.04,9]dodecane, tricyclo[5.4.0.02,9]undecane or tricyclo[5.5.1.03,11 ]tridecane.
Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Examples of 6-membered aromatic ring systems are phenyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl and tetrazinyl.
Aryl is, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthryl or fluoroenyl, with 1 -naphthyl, 2-naphthyl and, in particular, phenyl being preferred. Aryl radicals, in particular phenyl radicals, may be substituted, once or more than once, preferably once, twice or three times, by identical or different radicals from the group consisting of (C1-C8)-alkyl, in particular (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, in particular (C1-C4)-alkoxy, halogen, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine, nitro, amino, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, methylenedioxy, xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(CH3)2Oxe2x80x94, cyano, hydroxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, (R17O)2P(O), (R17O)2P(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or tetrazolyl, where R17 is H, (C1-C10)-alkyl, (C6-C14)-aryl or (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl.
In monosubstituted phenyl radicals, the substituent can be located in the 2, 3 or 4 position, with the 3 and 4 positions being preferred. If phenyl is substituted twice, the substituents can be in the 1, 2 or 1, 3 or 1,4 positions relative to each other. The two substituents in phenyl radicals which are substituted twice are preferably arranged in the 3 and 4 position, based on the linkage site.
Aryl groups can also be monocyclic or polycyclic aromatic ring systems in which from 1 to 5 carbon atoms can be replaced by from 1 to 5 heteroatoms, such as 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolyl, furyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indazolyl, phthalazinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl or xcex2-carbolinyl, or a benzo-fused, cyclopenta-, cyclohexa- or cyclohepta-fused derivative of these radicals. These heterocycles can be substituted by the same substituents as the abovementioned carbocyclic aryl systems.
Of these aryl groups, preference is given to monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic ring systems which have from 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group N, O and S and which can be substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, F, Cl, NO2, NH2, CF3, OH, (C1-C4)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyt, phenoxy, benzyloxy or benzyl.
In this context, particular preference is given to monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic 5-membered to 10-membered ring systems which have from 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group N, O and S and which can be substituted by from 1 to 2 substituents from the group consisting of (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyl or benzyloxy.
L- or D-amino acids can be natural or unnatural amino acids. a-Amino acids are preferred. The following may be mentioned by way of example (cf. Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Volume XV/1 and 2, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, 1974):
Aad, Abu, xcex3Abu, ABz, 2ABz, xcex5Aca, Ach, Acp, Adpd, Ahb, Aib, xcex2Aib, Ala, xcex2Ala, xcex94la, Aig, All, Ama, Amt, Ape, Apm, Apr, Arg, Asn, Asp, Asu, Aze, Azi, Bai, Bph, Can, Cit, Cys, (Cys)2, Cyta, Daad, Dab, Dadd, Dap, Dapm, Dasu, Djen, Dpa, Dtc, Fel, Gin, Glu, Gly, Guv, hAla, hArg, hcys, hGln, hGlu, His, hile, hLeu, hLys, hMet, hPhe, hPro, hSer, hThr, hTrp, hTyr, Hyl, Hyp, 3Hyp, IIe, Ise, Iva, Kyn, Lant, Lcn, Leu, Lsg, Lys, xcex2Lys, xcex94Lys, Met, Mim, Min, nArg, Nle, Nva, Oly, Om, Pan, Pec, Pen, Phe, Phg, Pic, Pro, xcex94Pro, Pse, Pya, Pyr, Pza, Qin, Ros, Sar, Sec, Sem, Ser, Thi, xcex2Thi, Thr, Thy, Thx, Tia, Tle, Tly, Trp, Trta, Tyr, Val, tert-butylglycine (Tbg), neopentylglycine (Npg), cyclohexylglycine (Chg), cyclohexylalanine (Cha), 2-thienylalanine (Thia), 2,2-diphenylaminoacetic acid, 2-p-tolyl)-2-phenylaminoacetic acid and 2-(p-chlorophenyl)aminoacetic acid;
and also:
pyrrolidine-2-carboxylic acid; piperidine-2-carboxylic acid; 1,2,3,4-tetra-hydroisoquinoline-3-arboxylic acid; decahydroisoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid; octahydroindole-2-carboxylic acid; decahydroquinoline-2carboxylic acid; octahydrocyclopenta[b]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; 2-azabicyclo[2.2.2]octane-3-carboxylic acid; 2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-3-carboxylic acid; 2-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane-3carboxylic acid; 2-azaspiro[4.4]nonane-3-carboxylic acid; 2-azaspiro[4.5]decane-3-carboxylic acid; spiro(bicyclo[2.2. 1 ]heptane)-2,3-pyrrolidine-5-carboxylic acid; spiro(bicyclo[2.2.2]octane)-2,3-pyrrolidine-5-carboxylic acid; 2-azatricyclo[4.3.0.16,9]decane-3-carboxylic acid; decahydrocyclohepta[b]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; decahydrocycloocta[c]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; octahydrocyclopentaz[c]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; octahydroisoindole-1-carboxylic acid; 2,3,3a,4,6a-hexahydrocyclopenta[b]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; 2,3,3a,4,5,7a-hexahydroindole-2carboxylic acid; tetrahydrothiazole-4carboxylic acid; isoxazolidine-3carboxylic acid; pyrazolidine-3-carboxylic acid and hydroxypyrrolidine-2-carboxylic acid, all of which can optionally be substituted (see the following formulae): 
The heterocycles on which the abovementioned radicals are based are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,949; U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,847; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,704; EP-A 29,488; EP-A 31,741; EP-A 46,953; EP-A 49,605; EP-A 49,658; EP-A 50,800; EP-A 51,020; EP-A 52,870; EP-A 79,022; EP-A 84,164; EP-A 89,637; EP-A 90,341; EP-A 90,362; EP-A 105,102; EP-A 109,020; EP-A 11 1,873; EP-A 271,865 and EP-A 344,682.
In addition, the amino acids can also be present as esters or amides, such as methyl esters, ethyl esters, isopropyl esters, isobutyl esters, tert-butyl esters, benzyl esters, unsubstituted amide, ethylamide, semicarbazide or xcfx89-amino-(C2-C8)-alkylamide.
Functional groups of the amino acids may be present in protected form. Suitable protecting groups, such as urethane protecting groups, carboxyl protecting groups and side-chain protecting groups, are described in Hubbuch, Kontakte (Merck) 1979, No. 3, pages 14 to 23 and in Bxc3xcllesbach, Kontakte (Merck) 1980, No. 1, pages 23 to 35. Those which may, in particular, be mentioned are: Aloc, Pyoc, Fmoc, Tcboc, Z, Boc, Ddz, Bpoc, Adoc, Msc, Moc, Z(NO2), Z(Haln), Bobz, Iboc, Adpoc, Mboc, Acm, tert-butyl, OBzl, ONbzl, OMbzl, Bzl, Mob, Pic, Trt.
Physiologically tolerated salts of the compounds of the formula I are, in particular, pharmaceutically utilizable or nontoxic salts. Such salts are formed, for example, from compounds of the formula I which contain acidic groups, e.g. carboxyl, with alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, such as Na, K, Mg and Ca, and also with physiologically tolerated organic amines, such as triethylamine, ethanolamine or tris-(2-hydroxyethyl)amine. Compounds of the formula I which contain basic groups, e.g. an amino group, an amidino group or a guanidino group, form salts with inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid, and with organic carboxylic acids or sulfonic acids, such as acetic acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, methanesulfonic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid.
The novel compounds of the formula I may contain optically active carbon atoms, which, independently of each other, can have R or S configurations, and they consequently may be present in the form of pure enantiomers or pure diastereomers or in the form of enantiomeric mixtures or diastereomeric mixtures. The present invention relates both to pure enantiomers and enantiomeric mixtures in all proportions and to diastereomers and diastereomeric mixtures in all proportions.
The novel compounds of the formula I may be present, independently of each other, as E/Z isomeric mixtures. The present invention relates both to pure E and Z isomers and to E/Z isomeric mixtures. Diastereomers, including E/Z isomers, can be separated into the individual isomers by means of chromatography. Racemates can be separated into the two enantiomers either by means of chromatography on chiral phases or by means of racemate resolution.
In addition to this, the novel compounds of the formula I may contain mobile hydrogen atoms, that is they may be present in different tautomeric forms. The present invention also relates to all these tautomers.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula I which are selective vitronectin receptor antagonists, particularly in relation to the fibrinogen receptor, i.e. which are stronger inhibitors of the vitronectin receptor than of the fibrinogen receptor.
Preference is given, in particular, to compounds of the formula I which are selective vitronectin receptor antagonists and in which the distance between R10 and the first N atom in A is from 12 to 13 covalent bonds along the shortest route between these atoms, as depicted below, by way of example, for 
and R10=COOH: 
Preference is also given to compounds of the formula I in which at least one radical from the group R4, R5, R6 and R7 is a lipophilic radical.
Examples of lipophilic radicals in the group R4, R5, R6 and R7 are neopentyl, cyclohexyl, adamantyl, cyclohexyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, adamantyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, phenyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, naphthyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, cyclohexylmethylcarbonylamino, 1-adamantylmethyloxycarbonylamino or benzyloxycarbonylamino, or, generally, radicals in which R8 is, for example, neopentyl, cyclohexyl, adamantyl, cyclohexyl-C1-C8)-alkyl, adamantyl-C1-C8)-alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or phenyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl.
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula I in which:
A is the radical 
is a 5-membered to 10-membered monocyclic or polycyclic, aromatic or nonaromatic ring system which can contain from 1 to 4 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O and S and which can optionally be substituted, once or more than once, by R12, R13, R14 and R15;
B is a direct linkage, (C1-C6)-alkanediyl, (C5-C8)-arylene, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylene, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94 which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C6)-alkyl;
D is a direct linkage, (C1-C8)-alkanediyl, (C5-C8)-arylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C8)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94 or (C5-C6)-aryl, with it not being possible for D to be xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94 when B is a direct linkage;
E is a template which is selected from the fibrinogen receptor antagonist group and which is taken from:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,679, Oct. 5, 1993, Blackburn, B. K. et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,836, Apr. 4, 1995, Blackburn, B. K. et al..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,449, Oct. 15, 1996, Blackburn, B. K. et al..
WO 93108174, Oct. 15, 1991, Blackburn, B. K. et al..
WO 95/04057, Feb. 9, 1995, Blackburn, B. K. et al..
EP 0 655 439, Nov. 9, 1994, Denney, M. L. et al..
WO 94/18981, Sep. 1, 1994, Claremon, D. A. et al..
WO 94/08962, Apr. 28, 1994, Harmann, G. D. et al.
EP 0 668 278, Feb. 14, 1995, Juraszyk, H. et al..
WO 94/12478, Jun. 9, 1994, Keenan, E. Mc. C. et al..
F is defined like D;
G is 
R2 and R3 are, independently of each other, H, (C1-C10)-alkyl, which is optionally substituted, once or more than once, by fluorine, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalky-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C12)-aryl, (C5-C12)-aryl, (C1-C6)-alkyl, R8OC(O)R9, R8R8NC(O)R9 or R8C(O)R9;
R4, R5, R6 and R7 are, independently of each other, H, fluorine, OH, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-cyloalkyl, (C5-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, or R8OR9, R8SR9, R8CO2R9, R8OC(O)R9, R8-(C5-C14)-aryl-R9, R8N(R2)R9, R8R8NR9, R8N(R2)C(O)OR9, R8S(O)nN(R2)R9, R8OC(O)N(R2)R9, R8C(O)N(R2)R9, R8N(R2)C(O)N(R2)R9, R8N(R2)S(O)nN(R2)R9, R8S(O),R9, R8SC(O)N(R2)R9, R8C(O)R9, R8N(R2)C(O)R9 or R8N(R2)S(O)nR9;
R8is H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C5-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C12)-aryl or (C5-C12)-aryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, where the alkyl radicals can be substituted, once or more than once, by fluorine;
R9 is a direct linkage or (C1-C6)-alkanediyl;
R10 is C(O)R11, C(S)R11, S(O)nR11, P(O)(R11)n or a four-membered to eight-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocycle which contains 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms from the group N, O and S;
R11 is OH, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C5-C12)-aryl-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C5-C12)-aryloxy, (C1-C6)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C12)-aryl-(C1-C6)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, NH2, mono- or di-((C1-C6)-alkyl)-amino, (C5-C12)-aryl-(C1-C6)-alkylamino, (C1-C6)-dialkylaminocarbonylmethyloxy;
R12, R13, R14 and R15 are, independently of each other, H, (C1-C8)-alkyl which is optionally substituted, once or more than once, by fluorine, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C12)-aryl, (C5-C12)-aryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, H2N, R8ONR9, R8OR9, R8OC(O)R9, R8-(C5-C12)-aryl-R9, R8R8NR9, HO-(C1-C8)-alkyl-N(R2)R9, R8N(R2)C(O)R9, R8C(O)N(R2)R9, R8C(O)R9, R2R3N-C(=NR2), R2R3Nxe2x80x94C(=NR2)xe2x80x94NR2=O or =S; where two adjacent substituents from R12 to R15 can also together be xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OC(CH3)2Oxe2x80x94;
Y isNR2, O or S;
n is 1 or 2;
p and q are, independently of each other, 0 or 1;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all proportions, and their physiologically tolerated salts.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which:
A is one of the radicals 
B is a direct linkage, (C1-C6)-alkanediyl, (C5-C6)-arylene, (C5-C6)-cycloalkylene, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94, which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C6)-alkyl;
D is a direct linkage, (C1-C6)-alkanediyl, (C5-C6)-arylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94 which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C6)-alkyl, with it not being possible for D to be xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94 when B is a direct linkage;
E a) is a template from WO 93/08174, U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,679, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,836 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,449, specifically: 
where R1a, R2a, R20a, R21a and R22a are defined like R1, R2, R20, R21 and R22 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,836, column 249, lines 9-22; and column 252, line 66 to column 253, line 68, and consequently:
R1a and R2a are, independently of each other, from one to three groups from the series consisting of hydrogen, halogen, cyano, carboxamido, carbamoyloxy, formyloxy, formyl, azido, nitro, ureido, thioureido, hydroxyl, mercapto or sulfonamido, or an optionally substituted radical from the group consisting of C1-C12-alkyl, C2-C12-alkenyl, C3-C12-alkynyl, C3-C12-cycloalkyl, C6-C14-aryl, C6-C10-aryl-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C12-alkyloxy,C6-C14-aryloxy and C1-C12-acylamino, where the substituents are a radical from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, azido, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, sulfonamido, ureido, thioureido, carboxamido, carbamoyloxy, formyloxy, formyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, phenyl and phenoxy;
R20a is hydrogen, halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, benzyl or halogen-C1-C4-alkyl,
R21a and R22a are, independently of each other,
1. hydrogen
2. (C1-C12)-alkyl
3. (C6-C14)-aryl,
4. (C3-C14)cycloalkyl,
5. (C1-C12)-alkyl-(C6-C14)-aryl,
6. (C1-C12)-alkyl-(C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, where the radicals defined under 2. to 6. can be substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of
halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine); nitro; hydroxyl;
carboxyl; tetrazole; hydroxamate; sulfonamide; trifluoroimide;
phosphonate; C1-C6-alkyl; C6-C14-aryl; benzyl; C3-C14-cycloalkyl; COR24a or CONR25R26; where
R24a is a radical from the group consisting of C1-C8-alkoxy; C3-C12-alkenoxy; C6-C12-aryloxy; di-C1-C8-alkylamino-C1-C8-alkoxy; acylamino-C1-C8-alkoxy, such as acetylaminoethoxy, nicotinoylaminoethoxy, succinamidoethoxy or pivaloylethoxy; or C6-C12-aryl-C1-C8-alkoxy, where the aryl group can be optionally substituted by from one to three radicals selected from the group consisting of nitro, halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, amino, hydroxyl, hydroxy-C2-C8-alkoxy or dihydroxy-C3-C8-alkoxy;
R25 and R26 are, independently of each other, hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-alkenyl, C6-C14-aryl or C1-C6-alkyl-C6-C10-aryl, or
R25 and R26 together form a trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxopentamethylene radical;
7. Q2-L3, where
Q2 is hydrogen or Q1; and
L3 is a chemical bond, L1 or L2;
Q1 is a substituted or unsubstituted, positively charged, nitrogen-containing radical,
L1 is a divalent radical which contains from 3 to 9 methylene groups, where from one to all the methylene groups can be replaced with one or more alkene groups, alkyne groups, aryl groups or functional groups containing heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O or S, and
L2 is an optionally substituted, divalent radical;
where preferred radicals for Q1, L1 and L2 are those radicals as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,836 in column 249, line 27 to column 251, line 6 (Q1), column 251, line 7 to column 252, line 18 (L1) and column 252, lines 1945 (L2);
and R22b is defined like R22 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,449, column 296, line 38 to column 297, line 38, and is:
1. hydrogen
2. (C1-C12)-alkyl
3. (C6-C14)-aryl,
4. (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl,
5. (C1-C12)-alkyl-(C6-C14)-aryl,
6. (C1-C12)-alkyl-(C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, where the radicals defined under 2. to 6. can be substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine); nitro; hydroxyl; carboxyl; tetrazole; hydroxamate; sulfonamide; trifluoroimide; phosphonate; C1-C6-alkyl; C6-C14-aryl; benzyl; C3-C14-cycloalkyl; COR24a or CONR25R26; where
R24a is a radical from the group consisting of C1-C8-alkoxy; C3-C12-alkenoxy; C6-C12-aryloxy; di-C1-C8-alkylamino-C1-C8-alkoxy; acylamino-C1-C8-alkoxy, such as acetylaminoethoxy, nicotinoylaminoethoxy, succinamidoethoxy or pivaloylethoxy; or C6-C12-aryl-C1-C8-alkoxy, where the aryl group can optionally be substituted by from one to three radicals selected from the group consisting of nitro, halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, amino, hydroxyl, hydroxy-C2-C8-alkoxy or dihydroxy-C3-C8-alkoxy;
R25 and R26 are, independently of each other, hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-alkenyl, C6-C14-aryl or C1-C6-alkyl-C6-C10-aryl, or
R25 and R26 together form a trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxopentamethylene radical;
7. Q2-L3, where
Q2 is hydrogen or Q1; and
L3 is a chemical bond, L1 or L2;
Q1 is a substituted or unsubstituted, positively charged, nitrogen-containing radical,
L1 is a divalent radical which contains from 3 to 9 methylene groups, where from one to all the methylene groups can be replaced with one or more alkene radicals, alkyne radicals, aryl radicals or functional groups containing heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O or S, and
L2 is an optionally substituted, divalent radical; where preferred radicals for Q1, L1 and L2 are those radicals as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,836 in column 289, line 9 to column 293, line 17 (Q1), column 293, line 18 to column 295, line 28 (L1) and column 295, line 29 to column 296, line 11 (L2);
or b) is a template from WO 95/04057, specifically: 
where R1b and R2b and defined like R1 and R2 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,836, column 249, lines 9-22; and;
R1b and R2b are, independently of each other, from one to three groups from the series consisting of hydrogen, halogen, cyano, carboxamido, carbamoyloxy, formyloxy, formyl, azido, nitro, ureido, thioureido, hydroxyl, mercapto or sulfonamido, or an optionally substituted radical from the group consisting of C1-C12-alkyl, C2-C12-alkenyl, C3-C12-alkynyl, C3-C12-cycloalkyl, C6-C14-aryl, C6-C14-aryl-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C12-alkyloxy,C6-C14-aryloxy and C1-C12-acylamino, where the substituents are a radical from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, azido, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, sulfonamido, ureido, thioureido, carboxamido, carbamoyloxy, formyloxy, formyl, C1-4-alkoxy, phenyl and phenoxy; and
R25b and R26b are defined like R25 and R26 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,449 and:
R25b and R26b are, independently of each other, hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-alkenyl, C6-C14-aryl or C1-C6-alkyl-C6-C19-aryl, or R25b and R26b together form a trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxopentamethylene radical;
or c) is a template from EP-A 0 655 439, specifically 
where
(R2)p is bonded to one or more carbon atoms of the 6-membered ring and is, independently of each other, a radical from the group consisting of H, alkyl, halogen-substituted alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyl, hydroxyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, carbamyl, amino, substituted amino, acyl, cyano, halogen, nitro and sulfo;
R is (C1-C4)-alkyl
p is an integer from 1 to 3,
or d) is a template from WO 94/12478, specifically 
where R3xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl or aryl-C1-C6-alkyl, or e) is a template from W094/18981, specifically 
in which V is CR7aor N, and
Da is CH2, CH2-CH2, CH2C(R7a)2CH2 or 
in which X is CR3a or N, in which
where R3a is CN, C(O)N(R7a)R8a, 
in which V is CR7aor N, and
Da is CH2, CH2-CH2, CH2C(R7a)2CH2 or 
in which X is CR3a or N, in which
R3a is CN, C(O)N(R7a)R8a, 
where Y3 is O or H2, and
R7a is hydrogen; C1-C4-alkyl which is optionally substituted by OH or (C1-C4)-alkoxy; C2-C6-alkenyl which is optionally substituted by (C1-C4)-alkoxy; or OH (C1-C4)-alkylaryl; or aryl which is optionally substituted by identical or different radicals from the group consisting of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, hydroxyl or (C1-C4)-alkyl,
R8a is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
n is an integer from 0 to 7, and
nxe2x80x2 is an integer from 0 to 3;
or f) is a template from EP-A 0531 883, specifically 
where:
Xxe2x80x2 is an oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atom or an xe2x80x94NR2b-group, where R2b is a hydrogen atom, a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 15 carbon atoms, a straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkynyl group having in each case from 3 to 10 carbon atoms, where the double bond or triple bond cannot connect directly to the nitrogen atom, a cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl group having in each case from 3 to 7 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety, an aryl group, an alkyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms which is substituted, from the xcex2 position to the nitrogen atom of the -NR2b-group onwards, by an R3bO, (R3b)2Nxe2x80x94, R4bCOxe2x80x94NR3bxe2x80x94, alkylsulfonyl-NR3b-, arylsulfonyl-NR3b-, alkylsulfenyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl or R5b group, or an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms which is substituted by one or two aryl groups, R6bOCOxe2x80x94, (R3b)2NCOxe2x80x94, R5bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, R3bOxe2x80x94CO-alkylene-NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, (R3b)2N-CO-alkylene-NR3bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or NR3b xe2x80x94CO`xe2x80x94 group, in which R3b and R5b are defined as indicated below and R6b is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group having from 5 to 7 carbon atoms or an aralkyl group,
Yxe2x80x2 is an NO-group, a nitrogen atom or a methine group which is optionally substituted by an alkyl group,
Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4, which can be identical or different, are methine groups, carbon atoms, imino groups or nitrogen atoms, where at least one of the radicals Z1 to Z4 has to contain a carbon atom, and one or two methine groups which are adjacent to a nitrogen atom can in each case be replaced by carbonyl groups,
Z5 and Z6 are in each case a carbon atom, or else one of the radicals Z5 or Z6 is a nitrogen atom and the other of the radicals Z5 or Z6 is a carbon atom,
R3b is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an aryl, aralkyl, carboxyalkyl or alkoxycarbonylalkyl group, p1 R4b is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl or alkoxy group having in each case from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an aryl or aralkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, and
R5b is an azetidino, pyrrolidino, hexamethylenimino or heptamethylenimino group or a piperidino group in which the methylene group in the 4 position can be replaced by an oxygen atom, by a sulfenyl, sulfinyl or sulfonyl group, or by an imino group which is substituted by an R3, R4COxe2x80x94, alkylsulfonyl or arylsulfonyl group, where R3 and R4 are defined as mentioned above;
F is a direct linkage, (C1-C6)-alkanediyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO-NR2, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C6)-alkyl;
G is 
R2 and R3 are, independently of each other, H, (C1-C6)-alkyl which is optionally substituted, once or more than once, by fluorine, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C5-C10)-aryl, (C5-C10)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, R8OC(O)R9, R8R8NC(O)R9 or R8C(O)R9;
R4, R5, R6 and R7 are, independently of each other, H, fluorine, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C5-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, or R8R9, R8CO2R9, R8OC(O)R9, R8-(C5-C10)-aryl-R9, R8NHR9, R8R8NR9, R8NHC(O)OR9, R8S(O)nNHR9, R8OC(O)NHR9, R8C(O)NHR9, R8C(O)R9, R8NHC(O)NHR9, R8NHS(O)nNHR9, R8NHC(O)R9 or R8NHS(O)nR9, where at least one radical from the group R4, R5, R6 and R7 is a lipophilic radical, such as benzyloxycarbonylamino, cyclohexylmethylcarbonylamino etc.;
R8 is H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C5-C14)-cycoalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C5-C10)-aryl or (C5-C10)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, where the alkyl radicals can be substituted by from 1 to 6 fluorine atoms;
R9 is a direct linkage or (C1-C6)-alkanediyl;
R10 is C(O)R11;
R11 is OH, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C5-C10)-aryl-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C5-C10)-aryloxy, (C1 -C6)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C10)-aryl-(C1 -C4)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, NH2 or mono- or di-(C1-C6)-alkyl)-amino;
R12 is H, (C1-C6)-alkyl which is optionally substituted, once or more than once, by fluorine, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C5-C10)-aryl, (C5-C10)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, H2N, R8OR9, R8OC(O)R9, R8-(C5-C10)-aryl-R9, R8R8NR9, R8NHC(O)R9, R8C(O)NHR9, H2Nxe2x80x94C(=NH)xe2x80x94, H2Nxe2x80x94C(=NH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or =O;
where two adjacent substituents R12 can together also be xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94;
Y is NR2, O or S;
n is 1 or 2; and
p and q are, independently of each other, 0 or 1;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all proportions, and their physiologically tolerated salts.
Very particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which:
A is one of the radicals 
B is a direct linkage, (C1-C4)-alkanediyl, phenylene, pyridindiyl, thiophenediyl, furandiyl, cyclohexylene, cyclopentylene, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94 which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C4)-alkyl;
D is a direct linkage, (C1-C4)-alkanediyl or phenylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94 which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C4)-alkyl, with it not being possible for D to be xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94when B is a direct linkage;
E a) is a template from WO 93/08174, U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,679, U.S. Pat. No. 5 403 836 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,449, specifically: 
where R1a, R20a, R21a, R22a and R22b are in this case:
R1a is, independently of each other, from one to three groups from the series consisting of hydrogen and halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine);
R20a is hydrogen;
R21a and R22a are, independently of each other,
1. hydrogen,
2. (C1-C6)-alkyl,
3. (C6-C12)-aryl,
4. (C6-C12)-cycloalkyl,
5. (C1-C6)-alkyl-C6-C12)-aryl,
6. (C1-C6)-alky-C6-C2)-cycloalkyl, where the radicals defined under 2. to 6. can be substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, hydroxamate, sulfonamide, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C6-C12)-aryl, benzyl or (C6-C12)-cloalkyl;
R22b is
1. hydrogen,
2. (C1-C12)-alkyl,
3. (C6-C14)-aryl,
4. (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl,
5. (C1-C12)-alkyl-(C6-C14)-aryl,
6. (C1-C12)-alkyl-(C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, where the radicals defined under 2. to 6. can be substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine); nitro; hydroxyl; carboxyl; tetrazole; hydroxamate; sulfonamide; trifluoroimide; phosphonate; C1-C6-alkyl; C6-C14-aryl; benzyl; C3-C14cycloalkyl; COR24a or CONR25R26; where
R24a is a radical from the group consisting of C1-C8-alkoxy; C3-C12-alkenoxy; C6-C12-aryloxy; di-C1-C8-alkylamino-C1-C8-alkoxy; acylamino-C1-C8-alkoxy, such as acetylaminoethoxy, nicotinoylaminoethoxy, succinamidoethoxy or pivaloylethoxy; or C6-C12-aryl-C18-alkoxy, where the aryl group can be optionally substituted by from one to three radicals selected from the group consisting of nitro, halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, amino, hydroxyl, hydroxy-C2-C8-alkoxy or dihydroxy-C3-C8-alkoxy;
R25 and R26 are, independently of each other, hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-alkenyl, C6-C14-aryl or C1-C6-alkyl-C6-C10-aryl, or
R25 and R26 together form a trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxopentamethylene radical;
7. Q2-L3, where
Q2 is hydrogen or Q1; and
L3 is a chemical bond or L1;
Q1 is an amino, amidino, aminoalkylenimino, iminoalkylenamino or guanidino group, preferably an amidino group;
L1 is C6-C14-aryl-C2-C4-alkynylene; C6-C14-aryl-C1-C3-alkylene; C6-C14-aryl-C1-C3-alkyloxyene or -R14cxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR6cR15c where
R6c is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkyl or halogen-C1-C4-alkyl;
R14c is a chemical bond, C1-C8-alkylene, C3-C7-cycloalkylene, C2-C5-alkenylene, C3-5-alkynylene, C6-C19-arylene, C1-C3-alkyl-C6-C12-arylene, C1-C2-alkyl-C6-C10-aryl-C1-C2-alkylene, C6-C10-aryl-C1-C2-alkylene or C6-C10-aryloxy-C1-C2-alkylene, and
R15c is a chemical bond, C1-C4-alkylen, C2-C4-alkenylen, C2-C4-alkynylen, C6-C10-arylen or Cl - C3-alkyl-C6-C12-arylen;
or b) is a template from WO 95/04057, specifically: 
where R1b, R2b, R25b and R26b are in this case:
R1b and R2b are; independently of each other, from one to three groups from the series consisting of hydrogen and halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine); and
R25b and R26b are, independently of each other, hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-alkenyl, C6-C14-aryl or C1-C6-alkyl-C6-C10-aryl, or
R25b and R26b together form a trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxopentamethylene radical;
or c) is a template from EP 0 655 439, specifically: 
or d) is a template from WO 94/12478, specifically: 
or e) is a template from WO 94/18981, specifically: 
were Y3, V and Da are defined as described above;
or f) is a template from EP 0 531 883, specifically: 
where:
Xxe2x80x2 is an oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atom or an xe2x80x94NR2b-group, where R2b is a hydrogen atom, a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 15 carbon atoms, a straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkynyl group having in each case from 3 to 10 carbon atoms, where the double bond or triple bond cannot connect directly to the nitrogen atom, a cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl group having in each case from 3 to 7 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl moiety, an aryl group, an alkyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms which is substituted, from the xcex2 position to the nitrogen atom of the xe2x80x94NR2b group onward, by an R3bOxe2x80x94, (R3b)2Nxe2x80x94, R4bCOxe2x80x94NR3bxe2x80x94, alkylsulfonyl-NR3b-, arylsulfonyl-NR3bxe2x80x94, alkylsulfenyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl or R5b group, or an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms which is substituted by one or two aryl groups, R6bOCOxe2x80x94, (R3b)2NCOxe2x80x94, R5bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, R3bOxe2x80x94CO-alkylene-NR3bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, (R3b)2Nxe2x80x94CO-alkylene-NR alkylene-NR3bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group, in which R3b and R5b are defined as indicated below and R6b is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group having from 5 to 7 carbon atoms or an aralkyl group,
Yxe2x80x2 is an NO-group, a nitrogen atom or a methine group which is optionally substituted by an alkyl group,
Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4, which can be identical or different, are methine groups, carbon atoms, imino groups or nitrogen atoms, where at least one of the radicals Z1 to Z4 has to contain a carbon atom, and one or two methine groups which are adjacent to a nitrogen atom can in each case be replaced by carbonyl groups,
Z5 and Z6 are in each case a carbon atom, or else one of the radicals Z5 or Z6 is a nitrogen atom and the other of the radicals Z5 or Z6 is a carbon atom,
R3b is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an aryl, aralkyl, carboxyalkyl or alkoxycarbonylalkyl group,
R4b is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl or alkoxy group having in each case from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an aryl or aralkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, and
R5b is an azetidino, pyrrolidino, hexamethylenimino or heptamethylenimino group or a piperidino group in which the methylene group in the 4 position can be replaced by an oxygen atom, by a sulfenyl, sulfinyl or sulfonyl group, or by an imino group which is substituted by an R3b, R4bCO-, alkylsulfonyl or arylsulfonyl group, where R3b and R4b are defined as mentioned above,
F is a direct linkage, (C1-C6)-alkanediyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NR2, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2xe2x95x90CR3xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 which can in each case be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C4)-alkyl;
G is 
R2 and R3 are, independently of each other, H, (C1-C4)-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl-C1-C4)-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl;
R4 is (C10-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C10-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, or R16OR9, R16NHR9, R16NHC(O)OR9, R16S(O)nNHR9, R16C(O)NHR9, R16C(O)NHR9, R16C(O)R9, R16NHC(O)R9 or R16NHS(O)nR9;
R5 is H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C6)cycloalkyl, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, phenyl or benzyl;
R8 is H, (C1 -C4)-alkyl, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl-(C1 -C2)-alkyl, phenyt, benzyl, trifluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl;
R9 is a direct linkage or (C1-C4)-alkanediyl;
R10 is C(O)R11;
R11 is OH, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, (C1-C4)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, NH2 or mono- or di-((C1-C6)-alkyl)amino;
R12 is H, (C1-C4)-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl, (C5-C6)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C2)-alkyl, (C5-C6)-aryl, (C5-C6)-aryl-(C1-C2)-alkyl, H2N, R8R8NR9, R8NHC(O)R9, H2Nxe2x80x94C(=NH) or H2N-C(=NH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; where two adjacent substituents R12 can also be xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94;
R16 is (C10-C14)-cycloalkyl or (C10-C14)cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl which can optionally be substituted, once or twice, by (C1-C4)-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, phenyl, benzyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, =O or mono- or di-((C1-C4)-alkyl)-amino, where the cycloalkylene radicals are preferably 1-adamantyl or 2-adamantyl, which can be substituted as described above;
n is 1 or 2; and
q is 0 or 1;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all proportions, and their physiologically tolerated salts.
Preference is also given to compounds of the formula I, in which A, B, D, F and G are defined as above for the very particularly preferred compounds of the formula I and E is a template from WO 95/04057, EP 0655 439, WO 94/18981, WO 94108962, EP 0668 278, WO 94/12478 or EP 0531 883, with the latter preferably being defined as above for the particularly preferred compounds of the formula I, and particularly preferably being defined as above for the very particularly preferred compounds of the formula I.
Another part of the subject-matter of the present invention is that a fibrinogen receptor antagonist, which is known per se, can be converted into a selective vitronectin receptor antagonist by replacing the basic group (with spacer) of a fibrinogen receptor antagonist with the residue A-B-D, which is defined as in Formula I, with the distance between R10 and the first N atom in A being from 12 to 13 covalent bonds along the shortest route between these atoms.